For various reasons, many individuals and organizations often want to distribution information to as many people as possible. Whether that information is a message related to personal likes or dislikes of an individual, customer relationship management (CRM) issues, advertising, politics, charitable causes, etc., a source of such information typically wants his or her message to have as wide a distribution as possible. This is often the case with campaigns driven through e-mail, messaging, telephone calls, social networking sites, and the like. But such campaigns typically rely on indiscriminate blasts that rely on no other information than user contact information. Senders don't know whether the messaging that is sent to one user will be any more effective than the same messaging sent to a different user.